


In the Right Direction

by robocryptid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robocryptid/pseuds/robocryptid
Summary: Jesse’s life has been damn near theatrical.So it almost comes as a relief when something profound happens in a quiet, peaceful moment.





	In the Right Direction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mataglap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mataglap/gifts).

> Disclaimer: Since I am sometimes asked: you have my blanket permission to podfic, translate or remix my stuff, make fan art, make fanmixes, etc. -- basically anything that qualifies as transformative works! You don't have to ask me. The only thing I do ask is that you share it with me, because I wanna see/hear/read it! 
> 
> What you do not have permission to do is wholesale copy and repost my fic to a different platform, such as a third-party app that profits from free fan labor. If you are reading this on an app like that, I assure you AO3's website on mobile is perfectly robust, allows downloads of fics for offline reading, has a [dark mode skin](https://archiveofourown.org/skins/929), and isn't trying to scam you by offering premium services that change nothing.#
> 
> \--
> 
> [mataglap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mataglap) requested "the first time one of them Notices the other."

#

Jesse’s life has been damn near theatrical. Every meaningful event has been bigger than the last and, more often than not, a little traumatic. His family, the gang, Blackwatch. Ana. Then Jack and Gabe. The arm. 

So it almost comes as a relief when something profound happens in a quiet, peaceful moment. Not that he notices immediately, because when you’re braced for a big explosion, sometimes you don’t catch the tiny stuff until it’s too late. 

They’re on the Orca. It’s been a long mission. Jesse’s got an ice pack on his knee and his shoulder gives an ominous pop if he lifts his arm too high, but they’re all in one piece and grateful for it. 

They’ve settled in for the flight, and Reinhardt’s put in a call to Angie to let her know she can get some rest tonight. Brigitte and Hana play cards while the old man settles in for a nap, Lúcio’s up in the cockpit keeping Lena company, and Hanzo…

Hanzo’s sitting alone, which is typical, and he’s punching something into his comm with a tired smile on his face. Jesse’s seen him smirk before, heard him laugh a time or two, but he’s never seen Hanzo actually look happy until now. The slope of his shoulders and the tension in his face says he’s as exhausted from the fight as Jesse is, but he smiles like he’s pleased with the work they did tonight. 

The smile does a lot for him. 

Contrary to what a whole lot of dead folks have thought, Jesse’s not stupid. Not blind either. He knows Hanzo’s a good-looking son of a bitch. It’d be hard to miss. It’s just that before now, it was simply a fact. Something observed and filed away: the sky is blue, water’s wet, Shimada Hanzo is a handsome devil. 

Now, though. Now it’s something he can’t ignore. 

Thing is, that smile lights up Hanzo’s whole face. There are a lot of bold angles there, which can also be nice to look at, but the view’s even better when those angles have gone a little soft and the outer corners of his eyes crinkle up. It’s the kind of smile that makes Jesse wonder what could cause it, and worse, whether _ he _could cause it sometime. 

Then Hanzo glances up. He catches Jesse staring and the smile fades. It breaks the whole spell.

Hanzo looks away quickly. So does Jesse. But now he can’t stop thinking about it. That smile forces Jesse to confront two truths he’s not wholly comfortable with: 

One, Hanzo is the kind of handsome Jesse can’t simply file away to collect dust, not permanently. 

Two, somehow, without his knowledge or consent, Jesse quit being so angry at him. He spends the rest of the flight wondering how long it’s been since he stopped waiting for Hanzo to turn on his brother again.

* * *

Now that he’s seen it once, he catches it more often. It’s not common. Hanzo’s still too withdrawn from the rest of them for that. But it happens sometimes. 

Jesse sees it once when it’s aimed at Genji, a little distant and tinged with nostalgia. They’re discussing a rare pleasant memory from their childhood. 

He sees it again right before they ship out to Greece. Lena says something almost obnoxiously optimistic, and Hanzo’s smile is so fond that Jesse almost comments on it. Almost. 

The next time, Jesse witnesses the build-up to it. He thinks he even predicts it. 

They’re in the mess, and Hanzo asks Mei about her research. After the first answer, he asks another question, then another. With each response she grows the slightest bit louder and more animated, until she is absorbed enough in her enthusiasm that she no longer has to be prompted to speak. Somewhere between some lengthy jargon, a few slips into her native tongue, and a broad gesture that nearly knocks over her teacup, Hanzo’s smile appears.

When he catches Jesse watching again, Hanzo’s gaze flits away. The smile falters, and a quiet ache fills the pit of Jesse’s stomach.

He knows he was rude at first. Made no bones about his thoughts on fratricide or hurting his friends. He doesn’t think it was bad, exactly — nothing wrong with operating on the information at hand _ or _ adjusting to new evidence — but he didn’t really expect to change his mind. Definitely didn’t expect whatever _ this _is.

Didn’t expect to have cause to regret a rough first impression.

But Hanzo’s been a good teammate for months now. He and Genji don’t always get along, but there’s no sign Hanzo’s gonna hurt him again either. By all appearances, Hanzo’s been completely sincere in his promise to make good, and whatever mental probation Jesse had him on should be long since expired. _ Did _expire, but Hanzo doesn’t seem aware of that.

Nothing else to be done, then. Jesse resolves to make up for it. If he’s lucky, he’ll get that smile aimed his way too.

* * *

He starts small and safe: “Nice work out there, archer.”

That gets him a surprised look and a nod, so he takes it further after their next training session: “Hell of a shot.”

Hanzo says, “You too,” but it comes out real slow, and the look he gives Jesse is just shy of outright suspicion.

The next time, he’s standing over three omnics who are sparking and hissing as they rapidly shut down. To the small part of Jesse’s brain still capable of being distressed by the job, watching their lights dim feels a lot like watching people take their last breaths. 

It’s impressive though. There are three omnics with three different builds. Nevertheless each has a single arrow piercing the housing that protects its most vital circuitry. There are no other arrows lying around to indicate Hanzo missed any of his shots.

Hanzo’s on a rooftop and looks tiny from here. Jesse knows his own skill set; he never could’ve made that shot from that distance without sights or a good boost from Deadeye. Not so clean anyway. Not three times in a row. He squints up at Hanzo. He’s silhouetted against the brilliant blue sky, but Jesse’s pretty sure Hanzo’s staring right back. 

Jesse tips his hat then puts a hand to the comm at his ear. “Glad you’re on our side.”

Hanzo doesn’t say anything this time, but he doesn’t move or look away until Jesse does.

It goes smoother after that. He doesn’t have to keep it only to talking shop anymore, but missions are where it’s easiest. 

This time they’re both on the rooftop. Jesse’s got his legs dangling over the edge. Hanzo’s crouching instead, elbows on his knees. He’s been silent this whole time, but it’s not a tense silence these days. Jesse lights up a cigar and, without really thinking about it, holds one out to Hanzo too.

Hanzo stares like it’s a wild animal he doesn’t wanna startle.

“It ain’t gonna bite you. Neither am I.”

Hanzo reaches gingerly for the cigar. Their fingers never touch, and Jesse would bet money that’s intentional. But when he holds out the lighter, Hanzo doesn’t take it. Instead he leans forward to let Jesse light it, and he watches Jesse through the flame.

* * *

The first smile he gets isn’t much, but even if it’s not quite _ the _smile, it still feels damn good. On the flight back home from the rooftop mission, Jesse cracks a joke and the side of Hanzo’s mouth lifts just a little. Jesse grins back at him until Hanzo breaks eye contact again. This time the expression doesn’t disappear right away. 

Making Hanzo laugh is easier than his other goal, so he works with that. He even earns a nice variety of smiles: cocky, smug, amused, but never that soft, almost sweet one. The fond one that started this whole mess. 

Jesse figures he’ll get there eventually, but the rest are pretty damn good in the meantime.

After that first cigar and before the third time Jesse makes him laugh, Hanzo sniffs him out. Or at least he figures out some part of it, because he’s the one who initiates fooling around. He hesitates before he kisses Jesse the first time, then every other time he kisses like it’s an impulse he can’t control. 

Hanzo makes all the first moves. Not like Jesse’s shy, it’s just that Hanzo gets there first. He’s the one who reaches for their belts first, and it’s within minutes of that first kiss. Hanzo drops to his knees first, buys lube and condoms first. He fists his hands in Jesse’s hair and takes as much as Jesse will give.

It’s intense. Sort of overwhelming, if Jesse’s being honest. Not that he’s gonna say stop. 

He thinks Hanzo’s making up for lost time. Not lost time with _ him_, exactly. It runs deeper than that. Hanzo’s never said it, but Jesse wouldn’t be surprised to learn he’s the first person Hanzo’s slept with more than once in at least a decade. Maybe longer than that. Maybe at all. Jesse’s sort of touched by the idea. 

He spends too much time turned on these days and at least as much time feeling satisfied all the way down to his bones. Physically, at least. 

It’s definitely scratching an itch. It’s just not quite the goal he was aiming for.

It’s close though. Several steps in the right direction. 

He starts holding Hanzo tighter when they’re finished and refusing to let him escape. Hanzo complains that Jesse puts off too much heat, but he doesn’t leave. In the mornings Jesse still doesn’t let go, and they talk in drowsy, hoarse rumbles until hunger or work forces one of them out of bed.

Jesse makes all the first moves now. Reveals his affection one small piece at a time. Hanzo doesn’t shy away, but he does spend a lot of time looking surprised.

It’s on their second actual date that Hanzo gives him _ that _smile. It’s a little cautious, but it’s there, and it feels like the sun is finally peeking out of the clouds. Jesse grins back so wide that his jaw aches.

* * *

Eight months since Jesse first saw Hanzo’s softest smile and decided to make it his, six-and-a-half months since the first time they slept together, and five months, twelve days and approximately seven hours since that second date, Jesse almost dies to a _ rock_, of all things.

Technically the explosion would’ve been the real cause, since it’s what sent the rock careening into his head, but either way he thinks it’d be a shameful way to die, and he’s grateful that he didn’t. When Angie’s finally finished with him, Hanzo’s his first visitor. 

The first thing Jesse notices is that Hanzo’s eyes are red. “I’m sorry,” Jesse says right away. It’s stupid — wasn’t his fault a goddamn rock came flying out of nowhere — but he feels guilty anyway. He hates seeing Hanzo like this almost as much as he likes seeing him smile. 

Hanzo seems to agree with Jesse’s assessment that it’s dumb. “Ridiculous,” is the slightly nicer way he puts it. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“Almost left you alone, didn’t I? That’d be a real dick move.”

Hanzo’s laugh is a weird, wet sound followed by a sniff, like he’s still got some tears left in him. Jesse’s torn between the guilty ache and some relief that Hanzo didn’t cry himself dry. “I’m only glad you’re alive. But if you wish to assure me this will never happen again, I wouldn’t be angry about it.” 

“Of course, darlin’. I’m not goin’ anywhere.” Hanzo moves closer, and Jesse reaches for him. With a little coaxing, he even gets Hanzo into the hospital bed with him. They lie together with Hanzo’s head tucked under Jesse’s chin. 

Hanzo’s weight and warmth against him are comforting. With each synchronized rise and fall of their chests, he sends out a silent _ thank you _that they’re both still breathing. Hanzo smells like the expensive, minty shampoo Jesse steals from time to time, and Jesse nuzzles closer to breathe it in better. “I love you,” he whispers into Hanzo’s hair. 

Jesse thought he was asleep by now, but Hanzo shifts in his arms. Jesse doesn’t have time to be afraid of what he’s confessed, because Hanzo’s staring down at him now, one hand on Jesse’s cheek and smiling that same tender, fond smile that changed Jesse’s life eight months ago. Hanzo doesn’t even have to say it back for Jesse to know. He does anyway.


End file.
